THIS INVENTION relates to the treatment of liquids. More particularly, the invention relates to a mass transfer device fur use in the treatment of an impure liquid, a method of treating an impure liquid, equipment for treating an impure liquid and a component for a borehole for use in the treatment of impure liquids.